Katsura's dream
by flyingcircus13
Summary: Katsura invited Gin to a cafe, but there was quite a ruckus, so they went to Katsura's house, but got lost, then arrived in a forest. Warning: Katsura x Gintoki so... yaoi! One-shot.


Author's note: As you have read before, this is Katsura x Gintoki, so… yaoi… Don't like, don't read. Katsura is… a bit or a lot… OOC, haha! Yahoo! Well that's all… I hope you enjoy it even if just a little bit

Katsura's POV

"Err…" he said, trying to regain his balance. Instead of inviting him in a proper way, I had dragged him into a café.

"Gin…" I said, bribing him with a chocolate parfait.

His face was indeed more serious than that of before… Ah… but the light in those eyes… They never seem to disappear…

"So? What did you want to talk about?" He asked, eating his chocolate parfait. Whipped cream went down his chin, how I want to lick it and see his reaction!

The café was filled with some amantos, chatting here and there while the servants were rushing here and there because it was indeed, quite crowded.

The tables were as usual, made of wood, though I can see some… physical abuse..?

Ugh… don't slap the manager… Don't slap the manager…

"What are you doing?" I stated with a murderous glare. How dare he hit Gintoki!

"The chocolate parfait!" I heard Gintoki shout. It had accidentally been pushed away in the fight.

"De javu…" Gin said whilst standing up slowly and walking towards the empty glass of Chocó parfait.

He picked up the glass and gave it back to the manager.

"Gin… Let's go somewhere else," I said, angry.

I saw Gin tense a little bit, but probably because I was angry.

"O-ok," he replied, reaching for the door.

"Let's go to my place," I suggested when we were walking out.

"Huh? Sure" he replied, making a slight grin. "By the looks of it, we were good friends, were we not..?"

"Ah, yes, we were bu-"I realized that I was going to tell him that he had refused my invitation, phew, it's a good thing I stopped before I could say anything.

"But?"

"Bu-bu-butter! Yeah, you like butter cream pie more than I do," I replied awkwardly.

I saw Gin nodding, but not completely agreeing and one of his eyebrows hung up, as if suspecting me.

"So…Where is your house exactly..?

Before I realized it, we had wondered far away from the city and ended up in a…

"Are we lost?" asked Gin, who was folding his arms with his eyebrows burrowing.

Wait… wait… Wait! It's impossible. We were just in the streets… Oh yeah, so there was a hole…? Then a rabbit, a rabbit… a rabbit…

"Yes…" That was all I could say. After all, this was my fault for not paying attention…

Suddenly, there was a scratching sound…

"What was that…?"

I slowly approached the sound while Gin still got steam around his head because of over thinking.

Slowly, gently…

"K-"I heard Gin say, but the next moment, he was sheet white.

"Meow?"

Phew, that rustling sound was just a cat, what a relief; I thought if it had been something else, Gin would face even a higher level of amnesia… If that is possible.

But still, Gin hasn't recovered from whatever shocked him. He was still staring at the cat which seemed like the scariest thing in the world.

Don't tell me…

Gin has a phobia… of cats?!

The fluffy and soft white creature was in turn, staring at Gin like it had found its long lost obsession.

Gah! What's happening? First, Gin has amnesia, now we're lost and he is being stripped by a… cat?

"Gin what are you doing?"

"Katsura… Help!" Gin shouted while I kept staring at him, now half naked.

Suddenly, the cat became a human… Ok, what could possibly be worse?

"Hi there, what are you staring at?" asked the cat/human. I didn't know whether it was a question dedicated to Gin or to me.

"Why are you stripping me?!" I heard Gin shouting and struggling at the same time.

"Ne, ne, don't be scared, I am the Cheshire cat and I will just put a mark on you," it said while grinning.

The cat started to nib at Gin's neck. Ugh… They look so erotic…

Damn it, I'm getting hard!

That's enough!

I couldn't control myself anymore and started tearing Gin away from the cat/human that called _itself_ Shinsuke.

"Z-zura! What are you doing?"

"I'm Katsura, not Zura; it seems that your memory has come back, Gintoki?"

"Ah, yea, so what are you doing..?" He asked, panic.

Agh… The slightly blushing face… I can't take it anymore!

Normal POV

"Zura! Gintoki shouted, realizing that he was like a cornered mouse and the Cheshire cat scared him a lot.

"Meow, look, you are blushing," said Shinsuke.

"I-I'm not blushing!" Get off me! I need to buy jump!" exclaimed Gin, but his plea was not heed to, both of the 'cats', animals that he feared the most, has started to lick down and down his body, taking off the things in their path.

Katsura started to nibble on Gin's pink-red nipple.

"Ngh…" moaned Gintoki.

Without realizing it, Gintoki has become hard, Shin, who realized it, started to push in his weeping erection into Gin's mouth. Gin felt something hitting his back throat and choked at the feeling. Shinsuke just continued pulling out then pushing back in, playing with the silver-haired man.

"Ack! Nghh!" Gintoki moaned again.

Katsura started to teasingly pinch Gin's pink red nipples, twirling them into circles and pulling them gently.

"Z-zura! Stop!"

Katsura then pressed Gin's lips against his and their tongue intertwined. He explored every part of his former comrade's mouth. Soon, Katsura pulled out, feeling the need for air, responding to the previous demand,

"Why? You like it, right?" Than a question, that was like a statement.

"I said, stop!" Gin shouted while swinging to grab his sword. To his surprise, the sword was no longer there. Instead, it has been taken by Shin.

"So this is your sword, huh" Shinsuke said while grinning maliciously, "What a shabby sword."

Shin took a rope from somewhere out there and started to tie Gin's hands behind his back.

"W-what?" Gintoki said, shocked.

"Now you can't resist anymore…"

Katsura, who watched all that, licked his lips and held Gin's erection. He started stroking up and down rhythmically while licking Gin's neck.

Gin's mind was in a disaster. He knew he didn't want this… maybe, but the pleasure he felt was too much to stop this.

Shinsuke then disappeared into thin air, but Katsura was too lustful to stop, so he kept on stroking Gin.

Gin in turn, moaned every time Katsura hit his sensitive spot.

"Z-zura…"

At hearing Gin calling him in a lustful voice, Katsura's blood started to pump. He held Gin's two blubbers on his back high up and placed his fingers, slick with precum near the entrance.

With Gin's back arched, Gin could not fight Katsura and tried to struggle, but his efforts were fruitless.

"Gin…"

Katsura pushed a finger into the hole.

"A-ah! Zura!"

Katsura, hearing Gin's cry, pushed in another two fingers inside, stretching Gin's hole.

"Ngh!" moaned Gin, "Zura… Stop…"

"No," Katsura answered almost instantly, moving his hand in and out of Gin's hole.

"P-please…" Gin finally said, after gasping for air from the pleasure.

'Damn… Even if he pleads… He looks so erotic…' thought Katsura way down his heart.

Katsura resumed to taking off his clothes. It's a good thing that Elizabeth was staying at the pet shop.

Feeling even more lustful, Katsura flipped Gin to his hands and knees, placing his erection near the entrance after he felt that Gin was stretched enough.

"Gin… Shiroyasha…"

"Agh! Ngh!"

The silver haired man squeezed tight his hole making the man on top feel pleasure and moan. Katsura began moving back and forth and Gin wanted to scream in pain, but soon, he felt something pleasuring.

"Haha… Found it," said Katsura.

Katsura hit that spot over and over again, every time, Gin would jolt in pleasure.

"Zura…"

"Gin…"

Both can feel that they were close to climax and Katsura moved even faster and rougher into Gin.

"Ngh!"

Before Gin could release his seed, Katsura quickly pulled out.

"Say what you want, Gin…" Katsura said with a sadistic smile.

"Zura… Stop teasing me," answered Gin while panting.

"Say it, Gin," Katsura demanded.

Gin felt his erection being pulled by a warm hand. He could no longer hold it and plead,

"Please Zura… I want you inside me!"

"But of course, Gin…"

"Fine… Katsura… Please!"

Katsura entered Gin once again while stroking the erection that was as hard as a rock.

"Agh! Katsura!"

"Gin..!"

Soon, they both released their seed with shudders, making loads of wet and sticky cum in and on the ex-samurais.

"Gah!" shouted Katsura, waking up from his dream.

The second best dream he had ever had! Because he wanted more…

-The end-

A/N: I'm crazy and I know it~ sorry for the mistakes ^^; If you find some, please tell me, I'll fix it.


End file.
